Smile for Me
by Xara Oaken
Summary: She'd only been at the school for a short while, but it did not take long to notice a certain potions master. (Severus and a character of my own imagination. I revised it slightly. Hopefully it's easier to read now.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowlings,  
  
Nothing do I own,  
  
Just want to make poor Severus,  
  
Stop feeling all alone.  
  
Note: the POV shifts back and forth, everything in "~" shows what the person is thinking at the time.  
  
  
  
"You're sexy, did you know that?" The tall girl grinned impishly into the cold dark eyes of the older man sitting across the desk. Her fellow Gryffindors would die of shock if they ever heard her utter those words to the potions master.  
  
"Miss Moss," he spoke the words softly, slowly. The sound of his voice sending chills up her spine, "Detention. Eight o'clock. And unless you plan on scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of your time here, you will not be late." He glared at her and she found herself caught up in the depths of his eyes. Those eyes..... How they captivated her. She found she could not look away, could not move. The creak of the door behind her solved her problem. With one last wondering look at the professor, she turned and ran out the door, barely missing a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the short meeting with Dumbledore, Severus put his face in his hands. ~Catherine.... Catherine....~. The name kept intruding upon his thoughts. ~Catherine..~. Severus sighed, what did he know of the girl? For that was exactly what she was, a girl. Only seventeen or so. Hmmm......not much. She'd only been his student for a short while, as she'd transferred to Hogwarts from the Salem Academy (for aspiring young witches and wizards!) in America earlier this year. She'd called him sexy....sexy?! How long had it been since someone had called him that....? He almost smiled as he reminisced- almost. He never smiled anymore. Never. He had seen far too much pain and suffering in his life. He had retreated into a shell, which few people since had cracked. Dumbledore was the only person in the world he trusted. ~Catherine..~. What had possessed her to call him sexy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sexy?! What had possessed her to call him sexy??? He was though...... Albeit his hair could use a rinse or two. ~I could do that for him...~. Wait, what was she saying??? "Bad Catherine! Bad!" she laughed at herself. ~Hmm....Perhaps it's better not to tell anyone why I have detention with the potions master tonight~. "Who would believe you?" asked a small voice in the back of her mind. 


	2. Dentention

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowlings,  
  
Nothing do I own,  
  
Just want to make poor Severus,  
  
Stop feeling all alone.  
  
Note: the POV shifts back and forth  
  
  
  
Hours later found Severus standing in front of his fire, glass of wine in hand, still thinking of Catherine. ~Her classmates must've put her up to it. Maybe it's some strange form of hazing. 'Call Snape sexy and you're in'~ He took a sip of his drink, savoring it's rich flavor. He had to admit, however, it did take some guts.  
  
He was startled to hear the rustle of a cloak and the creak of his door. He turned from the fire to see Catherine walk into his room. Was it eight o'clock already? He turned to look at the clock. Yes, eight o'clock on the dot.  
  
"You may start by washing that area of the floor," he indicated the large stain made by Neville Longbottom earlier that day. ~Imbecile.~ He sneered at the thought of the boy. ~Such an idiot.~ "Afterwards, you may scrub cauldrons, whilst I grade papers. Do not bother me." Without another word he conjured up a bucket of soapy water and a rag, turned and sat at his desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine looked at the large multicolored stain and sighed. She was going to be here for awhile. She smiled slightly to herself as she pulled out her wand. At least that meant she got to be alone with Snape for a whole evening. She suddenly wondered what kind of underwear he was wearing. ~Silk boxers??? Black I bet~.  
  
"Do you find something amusing, Miss Moss?"  
  
"Uh.............," she looked at him and blushed, wondering what to tell him.  
  
"Um hum. In that case, I believe you may do your cleaning tonight with out magic."  
  
She glared at him. He smirked and went back to marking papers. ~Oh wonderful. I'm not here five minutes and I'm already wondering what he's wearing under those robes. This is going to be a –very- long night~. Catherine sighed and started scrubbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked pretty when she blushed. Her brown hair framed her face and hazel eyes. ~What am I thinking?! She is your student, Severus! Get a grip on yourself!~ Severus's eyes hardened.  
  
"Um hum. In that case, I believe you may do your cleaning tonight with out magic."  
  
Oh, she didn't like that too much. He smirked. Papers... So many papers to grade. He caught himself stealing glances at her when he knew she wasn't looking. So soft looking, so naive. But weren't they all at that age? He hadn't been. Even then the power of Voldemort had called to him. He knew better now. The power had been a lie. What a painful lesson he had been taught by power. ~Dammit! I need to stop feeling sorry for myself.~ He took a long swallow of his wine; his eyes still on Catherine. She looked up and their eyes met for a brief instant, then she looked away blushing. Yes, she looked quite pretty when she blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Why is he watching me like that?~ She could feel his eyes on her. At one point they even locked gazes. She had broken the connection by looking away, and for awhile he had found other things to occupy his attention. Now he was looking at her again, though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you please stop doing that!" It wasn't a question.  
  
"Doing what, Miss Moss?" He enjoyed making her squirm.  
  
"Staring at me! It's unnerving!"  
  
"I am well aware of that. Why else do you think I do it?" Damn! She'd caught him looking at her!  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she drawled, "Perhaps I've grown a third eye." Well, well. So she was also sarcastic. This was a side of her he had never seen. She could never match him, (who could?) but it was something. Amusing as well. His face showed nothing, none of his thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked once again. He tended to smirk a lot.  
  
"Why do you never smile?" That question caught him by surprise. He'd assumed the girl had gone back to scrubbing. She still had a goodly number of cauldrons left.  
  
"You would not understand." His eyes filled with pain, and he looked away. When he looked back, Catherine was still staring at him, her face clearly showing her concern....and pity. His black eyes hardened. He -would not- stand pity. "Leave my classroom Miss Moss," he snapped.  
  
"But the caul-"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!" he snarled, clearly angered. She stood up alarmed, and ran towards the door. At the last instant she turned back.  
  
"Professor?" He only glared at her. "I do think you're sexy." With that she was gone.  
  
Severus stared into the fire for a long time after she'd left. 


End file.
